Liebe, Liebe, Liebe
Love Love Love ist die erste Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Handlung Dies wird der erste Teil der Beatles Tribute sein. Die Dalton Academy Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline und Haverbrook Schule für Gehörlose werden in dieser Folge zurückkehren. Sue ist die neue Direktorin der Schule. Direktor Figgins ist jetzt Hausmeister. Rachels Bestrebungen an der NYADA nehmen eine unerwartete Wende. Rachel steht vor einem New Yorker Theater, wo sie lächelnd mit ansieht, wie einige Arbeiter das Funny Girl Plakat aufhängen. Als nächstes sieht man ihr Vorsprechen als Fanny. Die beiden Produzenten scheinen sehr angetan von Rachel, doch als diese später zufällig ein Gespräch der beiden hört, sagen sie, dass sie noch zu jung für die Rolle sei. Später läuft Rachel durch die Stadt und den Central Park und singt dabei Yesterday. Zudem sieht sie sich auch alte Bilder der New Directions auf ihrem Handy an. In Lima gibt es währenddessen eine zweiwöchige Aufgabe: Die Beatles! Alle, außer Kitty, sind begeistert von der Aufgabe. Da sie nicht versteht, wie man eine Band aus den 40ern noch cool finden kann, erzählen einige Mitglieder des Glee-Clubs davon, wie sie sich mit den Mitgliedern der Band vergleichen können. Nach der Probe kommt Artie zu Kitty und bietet ihr an auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, woraufhin die beiden gemeinsam durch die McKinley rollen. Artie möchte sie auch zu einem Essen ins Breadstix einladen, da sie mit seiner Mutter wegen dem New Yorker College geredet hat, doch sie sagt ab, da sie das Breadstix nicht mag. Stattdessen gehen sie gemeinsam auf den Rummel. Währenddessen singen sie gemeinsam Drive my Car. Als die beiden gemeinsam von einer von Kittys Freundinnen gesehen wird, leugnet Kitty die Beziehung und sagt, dass sie und Artie nur gute Freunde sind. Dies sagt sie jedoch nur, damit sie den Status an der Schule nicht verliert. Trotzdem will sie ihn heimlich weiter treffen und Artie willigt ein. Währenddessen haben Kurt und Blaine gemeinsam ein Picknik im Hof der McKinley. Die beiden reden über ihre Zukunft und auch über Adam, mit dem es laut Kurts Aussage, nie etwas ernstes war. Schließlich willigt Kurt ein Blaine eine weitere Chance zu geben, doch als dieser ihm wieder öffentlich ein Lied singen will, stoppt Kurt ihn. Er selber hat eine Überraschung und als er in eine Pfeife bläst, taucht auf einmal der Posaunenchor der Schule auf. Gemeinsam singen Kurt und Blaine Got To Get You Into My Life. Am Ende des Liedes stehen beide auf einem der Tische und sehen sich an, bevor Blaine sich vorbeugt und die beiden sich küssen. Kurt und Burt sitzen gemeinsam im Auto auf dem Weg zum "Flughafen", doch als Burt sagt, dass sie einen anderen Weg fahren müssen, enthüllt Kurt, dass er weiß dass er zu Blaines geheimen Heiratsantrag fährt. Kurt sieht nicht besonders aufgeregt auf, weswegen Burt seine Gefühle hinterfragt. Kurt sagt, dass er wohl niemals jemanden wie Blaine wieder treffen würde und ihn liebt, doch glaubt auch, dass die beiden noch zu jung zum Heiraten sind. Daraufhin erzählt Burt davon, wie er Kurt's Mutter mit 22 kennenlernte und ihr bereits nach 6 Monaten einen Heirantsantrag machte. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass man sich das Eheleben so jung noch sehr einfach und lustig vorstellt, das ist es aber nicht. Kurt fragt, ob sein Dad es jemals bereute, doch er sagt "Keinen einzigen Tag". Im Nachhinein wünscht er sich, er hätte seine Frau bereits 10 Jahre früher kennengelernt und würde alles für nur 10 weitere Minuten mit ihr geben. An der Dalton angekommen, erzählt sein Dad ihm auch von seinem Gespräch mit Blaine und dass er ihm seine Meinung erzählt hatte. Als Kurt danach fragt, entgegnet sein Vater, dass nur seine Meinung wichtig in dieser Sache sei. Burt gibt ihm den Rat zuzuhören was Blaine zu sagen hat und je nachdem mit Ja, Nein oder Vielleicht zu antworten. Schließlich macht sich Kurt los zur Dalton, wo Blaine bereits auf ihn wartet. Die Warblers singen bereits die ersten Takte von All You Need Is Love und gemeinsam mit Blaine läuft Kurt durch seine alte Schule. Dort trifft er außerdem auf Mercedes, Santana und Rachel, die extra für den Antrag gekommen sind. Außerdem sind die New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und der Gehörlosen-Chor anwesend. Schließlich findet sich Kurt auf der Treppe wieder, wo er und Blaine sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Am Ende der Treppe stehen nun alle Warblers und New Directions, sowie Burt, Mr. Schue und natürlich Blaine. Gerührt bleibt Kurt am Ende der Treppe stehen und wartet darauf, dass das Lied endet.Blaine tritt nun vor und erzählt von ihrem ersten Treffen. "Wir trafen uns genau hier und ich nahm die Hand dieses Mannes und wir liefen diesen Flur dort entlang. Und die, die mich kennen wissen, dass ich normalerweise nicht die Hände von fremden Menschen einfach so nehme. Aber ich glaube, dass meine Seele etwas wusste, dass mein Verstand und mein Körper noch nicht wussten. Sie wusste, dass unsere Hände dafür geschaffen waren, um einander zu halten, furchtlos und für immer. Deswegen hat es sich nie so angefühlt als würde ich dich kennenlernen, sondern mehr als würde ich dich von irgendwoher kennen.Fast so als würden wir in jedem Leben dazu erwählt werden zurückzu kommen und uns wieder zu finden und uns immer wieder neu ineinander zu verlieben, immer und immer wieder, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und ich fühle mich nur so glücklich, dass ich dich so früh in diesem Leben getroffen habe , denn alles was ich will, alles was ich jemals wollte, ist es mein Leben damit zu verbringen dich zu lieben. Also Kurt Hummel, mein unglaublicher Freund,meine einzig wahre Liebe...Willst du mich heiraten?" Blaine kniet nun vor Kurt und hält ihm den Ring entgegen. Kurt schaut ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen an, bevor er erst zaghaft nickt und dann Ja sagt. Augenblicklich fangen alle an zu klatschen und Blaine und Kurt küssen sich begeistert. Dann schiebt Blaine den Ring an Kurts Finger, bevor die beiden sich fest umarmen. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs dieser Episode sind im Original von '''The Beatles' *'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, gesungen von Artie und Kitty. *Got to Get You into My Life, gesungen von Kurt und Blaine. *Help!, gesungen von New Directions, Vocal Adrenalineund Dalton Academy Warblers. *Yesterday, gesungen von Rachel. * All You Need Is Love, gesungen von New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Dalton Academy Warblers und Haverbrook School for the Deaf. *A Hard Day's Night, gesungen von Rachel und Santana. *I Saw Her Standing There, gesungen von New Direction Boys. *Drive My Car''', gesungen von Artie und Kitty mit den New Direction Jungs. Gast Cast Gast Stars *Grant Gustin als Sebastian Smythe *NeNe Leakes als Roz Washington *Mike O'Malley als Burt Hummel *Amber Riley als Mercedes Jones *Iqbal Theba als Direktor Figgins *Michael Hitchcock als Dalton Rumba *Erinn Westbrook als Bree *Peter Facinelli als ? *Ioan Gruffudd als ? Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes als Trent *Curt Mega als Nick Trivia *Dies ist die 5. Folge (nach Spielverderberspiele , Duette, Love Side Story, und Im Schatten des Bruders), in der zwei Duette von den gleichen zwei Personen gesungen werden. *Dies ist die 2. Folge (nach Liebeslied zum Leid) in der das Wort "Love" im Titel vorkommt. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass eine Staffelpremiere mit einem Tribut anfängt. *Mit dieser Folge ist Rachel der einzigste Charakter, der in jeder Staffelpremiere singt. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5